Truth Or Dare
by Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan
Summary: Just a simple truth or dare game the pilots are playing...well...maybe *simple* isn't the word...Does Duo rally hate Margret? Can a person eat only ONE potatoe chip? And what's with Heero's 'loop' problem?
1. Heero Is Quatre

Duo: Alright Heero, truth or dare?  
  
Heero: ::not paying attention:: Hn....  
  
Duo: Okay, since I don't speak Creepy Lunatic, I'll take that as a dare.  
  
Wufei: ::still wearing pink hair tiers from Quatre's last dare:: Injustice...  
  
Quatre: What are you gonna make Heero do, Duo?  
  
Duo: Wel...it's gotta be good...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: (to Trowa) Trowa! Bite your tounge!  
  
Duo: ::staring at Quatre:: Um...how is it that *you* can hear him...and we can't?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: He's doing it again!! ::grabs Trowa by the shoulders and shakes him:: WHY?! ::sobs::  
  
Wufei: ::still pulling out hair tiers:: Injustice...Here we go again...  
  
Duo: ::light bulb appears above head:: Heero, I dare you to act like Quatre!  
  
Heero: ::eyes go all wide in horror:: What?!  
  
Duo: Yeah! Act like Quatre! This is gonna be fun!  
  
Heero: ::looks over at Quatre who is still sobbing and sweat drops::  
  
Wufei: ::evil grin:: I commend you, Maxwell. This will be quite interesting.  
  
Heero: ::sighs and shoots a death glare at Duo as he gets up and walks over to Quatre, pulls him away from Trowa, sits down, and begins sobbing and shaking him::  
  
Quatre: ::blink:: Wha? ::sniff::  
  
Duo: ::doubled up with silent laughter:: Quatre...Heero does you better than....well, *you*!  
  
Quatre: I don't get it...  
  
Trowa: ::looking confused:: ...  
  
Heero: ::stops shaking him:: Really? Trowa, you're the best! ::wipes away tears::  
  
Duo: ::stops laughing abruptly as Heero huggs Trowa tightly::  
  
Heero: ::glomps Trowa around the shoulders::   
  
Wufei: ::sweat drop::  
  
Duo: ::cough cough:: Um...Heero...you don't have to do that anymore...  
  
Heero: ::blinks and lets go of Trowa::  
  
::The two stare at eachother::  
  
Heero: ::stands up quickly and knockes Trowa upside the head:: Get away from me!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: ::angrilly at Heero:: I don't act like that at all!  
  
Heero: ::cocks eyebrow at Quatre::  
  
Duo: Okay Quatre, your turn!  
  
Quatre: ::evil grin at Heero, who gulps:: Well, well, well....Heero, I dare you to act like Duo!   
  
Heero: ::eye twitches::  
  
Duo: Heh. Not possible. There's not enough room for *two* of 'lil ol' me! ::points to his face with both index fingers and grins::  
  
Heero: ::sighs once more before saying, in a hyper voice:: Let's go blow stuff up! ::jumps up and down::  
  
Duo: (short intention span) ::jumps up too:: Yeah! Yeah! C'mon guys! This'll be fun!  
  
Wufei: ::in horrified voice:: Winner....what have you done...?  
  
::Heero and Duo continue to jump up and down::  
  
Heero: ::jumps up on couch and bounces on cusions::  
  
Duo: ::jumps along with Heero:: Wheee!! We can watch my favorite show! ::flops down on the floor in front of the tv::  
  
Heero: ::sits down next to Duo humming a happy song::  
  
Duo: ::flips through channels:: Here it is!  
  
T.V.: ::music in background:: She's the one called Sailor Moon! She is the one...Sailor Moon!  
  
Wufei and Quatre: ::sweat drop::   
  
Trowa: ::still dazed and confused::  
  
Duo: ::singing along with theme song::   
  
Heero: ::looks despiratly to Quatre:: Did I win yet, Quatre?  
  
Quatre: ::gulp:: Yeah, no one can stand that...  
  
Duo: ::shrugs and turns back to t.v. screen::  
  
Heero: ::gets up and brushes the dust off his clothes::  
  
Quatre: You're turn, Heero!  
  
Heero: ::death glare at Quatre:: 


	2. Truth or Dare Continues!!

Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan: FINALLY! I got around to writing the next chapter!! YAY!!!  
  
Quatre: ::shivering:: N-now Heero, let's not go TOO over board with this...okay?  
  
Heero: :;stealy grin plastered onto his face:: Quatre, I dare--  
  
Quatre: It's Quatre RABERBA WINNER, Heero. Not Quatre, not Q-man, QUATRE RABERBA WINNER.  
  
::everyone stares at Quatre RABERBA WINNER::  
  
Duo: ::ehem:: Yes, well...that's nice, Quatre RABERBA WINNER, but let Heero talk!  
  
Heero: Quatre RABERBA WINNER, I dare you to--   
  
Duo: I mean, there's nothing more annyoing when someone's trying to say something, and this one jack ass in the group can't just shut his mouth, ya know? And everyone's staring or glaring in this one odd way, but the idiot can't even take a hint and shut up! Can you BELIEVE that? And then there's this long nasty silence--  
  
::everyone's staring, not speaking:: ::crickets in background are silent::  
  
Duo: ...::looks around::...It's me, isn't it?  
  
All: Yep. (Trowa: ... )  
  
Heero: ::COUGH:: Now then. Quatre, I dare you to...::looks around, trying to think:: ...um...AHA! Quatre, I dare you to step on a bug!!!  
  
Duo: ...::snort of lughter:: Um...Heero? What kind of dare is--  
  
Quatre: ::jumps to his feet looking horrified:: Step on a lil buggy?! WHY?!   
  
Heero: ::folds his arms and sticks his nose up in the air:: I did *your* lame dare.  
  
Duo: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: ...Well...I guess if you put it THAT way, Trowa...  
  
Wufei: ::starts wipping off the lipstick::  
  
Duo: ...o...k...  
  
Heero: Step on a ladybug!!  
  
Quatre: ::eyes fill with tears:: A LADYBUG?! NO, WHY?!?!  
  
Heero and Wufei: ::get to their feet and grab Quatre's arms, one on each side::  
  
Quatre: NO!! NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!! NOOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!  
  
::Heero and Wufei drag him outside, and over to a lil lady bug plant::   
  
Duo: ...::scratches head:: ...um...  
  
Quarte: ::on the verge of tears as he struggles to get away, kicking his legs and flailing his arms:: NOOOOO!!!!   
  
::A little ladybug crawls over, looking like a lil ladybug::  
  
Quatre: NO!! RUN AWAY, LITTLE BUG! LIVE A LONG, HAPPY LIFE!!!   
  
Ladybug: ::crunch::  
  
Quatre: ::goes pale as he lifts his foot, looking at the sole of his shoe where little ladybug guts are splattered::  
  
Heero: ::nodd of satisfaction::  
  
Quatre: ::drops to his knees, his arms raised in agony:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: ::still looking puzzled::  
  
Wufei: ::snicker::  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: ::flings his arms around Trowa's waiste, sobbing:: Oh, Trowa! Do you think the ladybug know I didn't mean--to...to...::starts bawling::  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Heero: Okay, Wufei, your turn.   
  
::all walk back inside, Trowa dragging a tearful Quatre behind him:: ::everyone sits down::  
  
Wufei: ::ponders::...Maxwell, I dare you to shut your mouth for a whole 5 minutes.  
  
Duo: ::blink:: What kind of a dare is THAT?! It's worse than Heero's!  
  
Heero: ::looks over at Quatre, who's sitting in a corner, whimpering and rocking back and forth:: I think I did pretty well...  
  
Wufei: You heard me, Maxwell. 5 minutes of golden silence.  
  
Duo: ::aggrivated sigh:: Fine. ::puts hands over mouth::  
  
Wufei: ::sigh of pleasue as he leans back against the wall, his eyes closed in bliss::  
  
::crickets in background chirping:: ::grandfather clock ticking::  
  
Heero: ::looks to Trowa::  
  
Trowa: ::looks to Heero then Quatre::  
  
Quatre: ::sniffle:: ::looks to Trowa then Duo::  
  
Duo: ::looks to Quarte then Wufei::  
  
Wufei: ::looks to inside of eyelids::   
  
Heero: :;watching Duo::  
  
Quatre: ::sniffle:: ::watching Duo::  
  
Wufei: ::watching inside of his eyelids::  
  
Duo: ::hands still over mouth::  
  
Trowa: ...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! ::jumps to his feet, and dives through the window::  
  
Glass: ::shatter::  
  
Trowa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I'M FREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ::runs away cackling insanely::  
  
Quatre: ::wide eyed::  
  
Heero: ::shaking head:: I knew it was gonna happen one day or another...  
  
Wufei: SHHHH!!!!  
  
Grandfather clock: ::BONG BONG BONG::  
  
Wufei: DAMN!  
  
Duo: ::takes hand off mouth:: ohmygoshthatwasreallyweirdwhattrowajustdid,didyousee?Manisawanditwasreallyweird.D'youthinkhe'llcomeback,ihopehedoescuzwhatwillQuatredo???  
  
Wufei: ::clamps hands over ears:: MAKE IT STOP!! FOR THE LOVE OF TREIZE, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!  
  
Duo: MY turn!!! ::rubbs hands together in a diabolical way:: Ok! Wufei, I dare you to eat just ONE potatoe chip.  
  
Wufei: ::takes hands away from ears and snorts with durisive laughter:: That is all? No pink katana, no barbie hairstlyes, no singing, no rose scented baths????  
  
Duo: ::jotting all down on a list:: Can you repeat the last one, Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: ARGH! ::grabs paper and rips it to shreds:: Very well. Give me thie ONE potatoe chip.  
  
Duo: OK! ::runs upstairs to the kitchen:: ::comes back with a bowl of chips:: Here ya go, Wu-man! Would you like one?  
  
Wufei: ::grabbs one chip:: Spare me, Maxwell, of your lame torture. ::eats chip in one bite::  
  
Duo: Now it's Tr--oh...wait...um...Quatre's turn!!  
  
Well, that's enough for now. I'll write the next chapter soon!!! 


	3. Meet Margret!

Wufei: ::licking the chip crumbs from his fingers::  
  
Duo: ::passes chip bag to Heero:: Alrighty! Quatre's turn!  
  
Quatre: Um...I dare--::looks around:: D'you think Trowa's coming back?  
  
Heero: Hn...::grabs a handful from the bag and passes it to Quatre::  
  
Duo: Nope. ::munching on chips::  
  
Wufei: ::licking chip crumbs from his lips now, his eyes following the bag from person to person::  
  
Duo: Go ahead and dare me! Dare me!!! ::eats another chip::  
  
Quatre: Heero, I dare you...to act like a Power Puff Girl! ::takes a handful also::  
  
Duo: ::looking dissapointed:: ::still munching on chips::  
  
Heero: ::looks to Duo:: That's really something I'd expect from you, Duo.  
  
Duo: It is really somthing I wanted to do, Double D...er...Heero. ::grabs bag from Quatre, and puts them away::  
  
Wufei: ::looking annoyed:: Maxwell, what flavor chips were those?  
  
Duo: Huh? Oh...um, I think they were Sour Cream 'n Onion. ::grins at Wufei:: You want another one?   
  
Wufei: ::shakes head nervously, staring at the cabinet where Duo stored the chips::  
  
Quatre: Ok, Heero. Go ahead. ::eats last of the chips in his hand::  
  
Heer: Why do I ALWAYS...::sigh:: Fine. ::claps chip crumbes from his hands:: ::grabs hair tiers where Wufei left them:: ::ties his hair into pigtails:: ::deep breath:: Wheeeeeee!!! ::runs around room as if he's flying:: ::singing powerpuff girl theme song:: Fighting crime, trying to save the world, here they come just in time, the POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!!! POWERPUFF!!!  
  
Quatre: ::doubling up with laughter::   
  
Heero: ::in a perky voice:: Hi, I'm Bubbles! I like flowers, and bunnies, and crayons, and coloring books, and stuffed animals, and video games, and pogo sticks, and dollies, and gloopy-gloop, and board games, and bikes, and tv, and kitties, and puppies, and Harmony Bunny!!!  
  
Duo: ::whispers to Quatre as Heero 'flies around the room' again:: How'd he know all that stuff?? O.o  
  
Quatre: ::pauses laughter:: ...::sweatdrop:: I...dunno...  
  
Wufei: ::stands up and starts pacing, biting his nails::  
  
Duo: ::looks over at Wufei:: Wu-man, are you alright?  
  
Wufei: Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine! Whatever made you have the impression that I'm not?????  
  
Duo: Cuz you're all sweaty...::catches on:: Ooooooh, you're suffering from potatoe chip deprivation, aren't you?  
  
Wufei: ::head snaps up:: D-don't b-be ridiculous! I--I'm just...::starts pacing back and forth again::  
  
Heero: AHHHH! A BUG!!! EWWWWW!!!! ::runs over and hides behind Duo:: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, gross!!!!!  
  
Quatre: ::jumps up:: Where??? Poor lil buggy!!!  
  
Duo: ::stress mark:: Can we PLEASE continue?  
  
Quatre: ::sits down, still looking around::  
  
Heero: ::whimpers and sits down next to Duo, looking around frantically::  
  
Wufei: ::still pacing::  
  
Trowa: ::walks in, looking perfectly normal:: What'd I miss? ::sits down next to Duo::  
  
::everyone scoots away::  
  
Duo: ::cough:: Well....Trowa, your turn!!  
  
Trowa: ::ponders::  
  
Wufei: Hi there, I don't believe we've met! My name's Chang Wufei! And yours? Oh, I just love your hat!   
  
Duo: ::sweatdrop:: Er...Wufei? Who're you talkin' to?  
  
Wufei: ::turns to Duo, frowning:: I'm talking to this nice young lady, Duo. Have you met her yet? Quite an interesting person!  
  
Duo: ::leans back to see behind Wufei:: ::sweatdrop:: ...Wufei...that's a lamp.   
  
Wufei: ::holds lamp to him defensevly:: She is not! Her name's Margret, and she has a charming personality!  
  
Quatre: It's nice, Wufei, that you've made a friend!! ^-^  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: I agree, Trowa! What a wonderful thing for Wufei!  
  
Heero: ...she's not a stalker, is she?  
  
Duo: ::gets up and grabs the lamp's shade:: Look! It's a LAMP!  
  
Wufei: ::gasp:: Give Margret her hat back!!! ::snatches at hat:: Duo, gimme!!  
  
Duo: ::holds lamp shade out of reach::   
  
Quatre: Duo, don't be mean! Give the hat back!  
  
Duo: Look, Wufei, just sit down so we can finish the game!  
  
Wufei: Can Margret play too???  
  
Quatre: What a great way to welcome her! Sure, Wufei! She can sit next to me!  
  
Wufei: ::looks to Margret:: What? ::leans ear closer to the lamp and nodds as if he's listening:: Oh, of course. ::to Quatre:: Quatre...would it be alright if she sat next to me? She says Trowa scares her. I think it would be for the best, since she really only knows me...  
  
Quatre: ::nodd nodd:: I understand.  
  
Duo: ::mumble:: Whatever... ::tosses lamp shade to Wufei::  
  
Wufei: ::happily places the 'hat' back onto Margret's head::  
  
Trowa: ::still pondering::   
  
Heero: ::tries to pull hair tiers out::  
  
Trowa: Wufei, I dare you to say something nice...about Duo.  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Quatre: ^____^ YAY! Finally, a chance for Wufei--  
  
::everyone looks around::  
  
Quatre: ::picks an abandoned Margret up from the floor:: Where'd Wufei go?  
  
Duo: ::looks around as well:: ... ::gasp:: OH NO!!! THE CHIPS!! ::runs over to the cabinet::  
  
Wufei: ::squashed into the cabinet, frantically chomping down the chips:: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Quatre: ::draws back:: Ewww...he eats like a pig!  
  
Heero: ::shakes his head:: No...more like a a duck...pigs CHEW their food...  
  
Duo: I KNEW IT!! Wufei, you lose! You're out of the game!  
  
Wufei: ::pauses:: ::blink:: ::gets out of the cabinet and brushes off his clothes::   
  
Quatre: ::cautiously moves forward, holding out Margret:: H-here you go, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: ::looks at lamp:: What's this for?  
  
Quatre: I-it's Margret, remember?  
  
Wufei: ... ::gives Quatre a blank look::  
  
Duo: ::nodd of knowing:: Yup. It was the chips. NO ONE can have just ONE chip...musta messed with his already feeble mind. Anyways, Wufei, you're out of the game!!!  
  
Wufei: ::walks upstairs mumbling:: I don't know why I even joined in the first place....   
  
One down, 4 to go...Who's gonna win? Stay tuned to find out. 


	4. Heero's Imfamus Loop Problem

Duo: ::rubbing hands together diabolically::   
  
Quatre: ::giggling as he adjusts the lamp shade on Margrets head:: Oooh, it looks so cute on you!  
  
Heero: ::finally yankes last hairtier out::   
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: Okay, since Wufei lost, it's still your turn, Trowa!!  
  
Trowa: Then I dare Heero to say something nice about Relena.  
  
Heero: ::twitch:: ...what?  
  
Duo: ::nudges heero in the arm:: C'mon, Heero, you know you want to!  
  
Heero: ::death glares at Duo::...The fact that she didn't have much screenplay during the series.  
  
Duo: Aw, that's not a nice thing to say!   
  
Quatre: ::hugging Margret::  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: Trowa's right, Heero, say something nice! I mean, you even danced with her.  
  
Heero: ::shiver::  
  
Duo: Uh oh...  
  
Quatre: Wha?  
  
Duo: You've got him started on...'the loop'. ::bum bum bum::  
  
Quatre: What's 'the loop'?  
  
Heero: ::shiver::  
  
Duo: THAT is. ::points to Heero, who shivers again::  
  
Quatre: What? All I said was, 'You even danced with her'.  
  
Heero: ::shiver::  
  
Duo: That's enough to trigger it.  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Heero: ::shiver::  
  
Duo: ::sigh:: Sorry, Heero, but you lose by default cause you can't play...  
  
Quatre: ::looking worried as Duo drags Heero out of the room:: It's not...not *permanent*, is it?  
  
Duo: ::comes back into the room, now Heero-free:: Nah.  
  
Heero: (from other room) ::shiver::  
  
Trowa: ...::looking annoyed:: (If that possible for Trowa)  
  
Duo: Well, I guess it's just you, me, and Trowa, Q-man!  
  
Quatre: And Margret!! ::points to Margret who's 'sitting' next to Duo::  
  
Trowa: Margret, I dare you to say something nice about...Duo.  
  
Duo: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Margret: ............  
  
Trowa: ::eyes get all watery, wipes his eyes on his sleeve:: ::sniffle:: That was...that was beautiful, Margret...truly beautiful...  
  
Quatre: What'd she say?  
  
Duo: You don't know, Quatre? But---but Trowa...er...'understood' her, didn't he?  
  
Quatre: I guess so...but I didn't hear a thing.  
  
Duo: Whoa...that's creepy.  
  
Heero: ::shiver::  
  
Duo: ::regretting he ever started the game:: That's IT!! ::grabs Margret and throws her out the window:: HAHAHAH!!! Sorry you had to leave so SOON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! ::ehem:: ::comes back over and sits down::  
  
Quatre: ::look of horror on his face:: D-duo...she forgot her hat...::holds up lamp shade::  
  
Duo: ::snatches shade and hurtles it out the window::  
  
Trowa: ...is it still my turn?  
  
Duo: NO! No it's not!!! It's MY turn!!!  
  
Quatre: ::looking at the spot that Margret used to ocupy:: I know we had just met...but I think I loved her...::sniffle::  
  
Trowa: ::hugs Quatre around the shoulders:: I know, Little One, I know.  
  
^____^ I have no idea what I'm doing, but the next chapter's gonna be soon. 


	5. Trowa's Run On Sentance!

Duo: ::jumps up and starts pacing:: Alrighty...let's see...Trowa, I dare you...to...to say a run on sentance!  
  
Trowa: ::cocks eyebrow::  
  
Quatre: Uh, Duo? Even *I* think that's a lame dare...  
  
Duo: No, no, no!!! It'll be impossible for Trowa, believe me!  
  
Trowa: ::takes a deep breath:: Andthenohmygoshshelookedovernandsaid"Isthatyourgundam?"andiwaslike"totally!"andshesaid"That'ssocool!!"andiwaslike"Thanks!"andicouldhavejustdiedhaveyouguysevertalkedtoagirllikethatbeforeiwantedtokissheritwassocool!!  
  
Quatre and Duo: ... ::blink:: ....  
  
Heero: (Still from other room) ::shiver::  
  
Duo: ...Whoa...I didn't know you had it in you, Trowa...  
  
Quatre: Margret would be proud, Trowa. ::nodd of satisfaction:: She really would.  
  
Trowa: ::sniffle:: You...you really think so?  
  
Quatre: ::tears in eyes:: Yes. Yes I do.  
  
::Trowa starts bawling, and Quatre comforts him:: ::sappy music plays in background::  
  
Duo: ::sigh:: It was a lamp, you guys...a lamp.  
  
Quatre: ::gasp:: How could you say such a thing? How horrid!  
  
Trowa: You didn't even know her very well! How could you just judge her like that?  
  
Duo: ::stressmark:: Do we speak in different languages or something? That was a shade-wearing, light-switching, bulb-using LAMP!! L-A-M-P!  
  
Trowa: ...You know...now that I think about it...she was rather quiet, wasn't she?  
  
Quatre: She was just shy, that's all! There's nothing wrong with that!  
  
Duo: ::sigh:: Whatever. Trowa, your turn.  
  
Quatre: What about me? I haven't gone since the last chapter!  
  
Duo: Fine. Quatre, you go.  
  
Quatre: Duo, I dare you--::pulls Duo over to the tv::--to set my VCR!  
  
Duo: ::gasp:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
VCR: ::blinking 12:00 over and over and over and over and over and over and over::  
  
Duo: NOOO!! Quatre, I beg of you! PLEASE!!  
  
Quatre: ::evil laugh:: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Trowa: .....  
  
Quatre: No, that's not the reason I chose this evil dare, Trowa. It's because of Margret. ::sniffle:: I...I was getting revenge for her. Anvenging her sudden departure from the game, that's all.  
  
Duo: AHAHAHAH!   
  
::Trowa and Quatre look over::  
  
Duo: Your so called 'evil dare' is a fluke! A fluke, you hear!? A FLUKE!!  
  
Quatre: ...and why is that?  
  
Duo: Because I have THIS! ::holds up VCR manual::  
  
Trowa: Y-may A-may, I say! (A/n: Tis in pig latin)  
  
Quatre: ::evil grin:: Feh. Looks like your fluke is nothing but...a FLUKE!!  
  
Duo: ...what? Why?  
  
Quatre: ::dramatic voice:: The mysteries held by the VCR manuals have been carefully guarded for many a century...  
  
Duo: ...how?  
  
Quatre: ::normal voice:: Go ahead, flip through the pages.  
  
Duo: ::flips through the manual:: ... ::gasp:: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Quatre: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Duo: NO! The manual! It's--it's all in different languages!! How can this be?! ::manual drops to the floor::  
  
Trowa: What an unexpected turn of events for our young heros!  
  
Quatre: HA! Duo, you lose!!  
  
Duo: Not necessarily, Quatre! For no man, living nor dead, has been able to unlock the mysteries...of the VCR. So, in other words, you dared a dare that wasn't and isn't dareable. YOU LOSE!  
  
Quatre: ::sinks to his knees:: ...forgive me, Margret...I did my best...  
  
Trowa: ::bravly steps forward:: Do not fear, Margret, for I will avenge you!  
  
Quatre: ::sniffle:: I...I think I'll go upstairs now...goodbye...Margret...::slumps out of the room::  
  
Who will win?? Three down, two to go. Place your bets, folks, cuz the answer to that and all your questions will be answered in the next chapter! 


	6. Tap Dancin' Turkeys!

Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan: Well, peoples, sorry 'bout the delay in writing the last chapter. I've had lots of other stuffs to do. Anyways, my friend Susa--  
  
Vibha: ::pokes ROKC in the shoulder:: It's Bopps.  
  
Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan: ::snicker:: Oh, right, of course. My friend 'Bopps' came up with this great idea for a dare, so I'm gonna use it. HAVE FUN!! ::the two leave, still snickering::  
  
Duo: ::yawn:: Where were we?  
  
Trowa: ::shrug::  
  
Duo: Oh yeah, you were about to 'avenge' Margret, weren't you?  
  
Trowa: ::jumps to his feet:: (in a dramatic tone) ...  
  
Quatre: (from the other room) He's says he's ready for anything you can throw at him.  
  
Duo: ...but it was his turn...  
  
Trowa: Fine. ::ponders::  
  
Bopps: ::comes over and mutters something to Trowa::  
  
Trowa: ::listens:: Brilliant! Duo, I dare you...to THINK!  
  
Duo: B-but I've never done that kind of thing before...I've heard it can hurt!  
  
Trowa: ::frowns:: Something wrong? Does widdle Doo-chan wanna quit beacuse he's scared?  
  
Duo: ::cocks eyebrow:: 'Doo-chan'? 'DOO-CHAN'?  
  
Trowa: ::noddnodd:: Doo-chan.  
  
Duo: Look, I may be feeble minded, but I'm not stupid. NOBODY calls me 'Doo-chan'!  
  
Trowa: ...I just did.  
  
Duo: ::grumble:: Okay, from now on, nobody calls me 'Doo-chan'!  
  
Heero: (also from other room) Just do the damn dare, DOO-CHAN!  
  
Wufei: (other room) DOO-CHAN, where the hell are those chips?!  
  
Quatre: (other room) DOO-CHAN, how many times do I have to ask you NOT to park Deathsythe in the circle driveway?!  
  
Doo-ch--I mean, Duo: ::death glares at Trowa:: What was that dare, again?  
  
Trowa: THINK, Duo, THINK.  
  
Duo: No, I mean, what was the dare?  
  
Trowa: THINK.  
  
Duo: This is not rocket science, Trowa, just tell me the dare!  
  
Trowa: For God's sake, Duo, you must be as dumb as a bag of hammers! THINK!  
  
Duo: A bag of hammers has an IQ?  
  
Trowa: ::sigh:: Maybe that's an insult to the hammers...the dare was for you to THINK, Duo.  
  
Duo: Is that all?  
  
Trowa: Should be hard enough, don't you think?  
  
Duo: Wha?  
  
Trowa: ::smirk:: The mind boggles.  
  
Duo: Trowa, I couldn't do that dare if there were turkeys with feather boas tap dancing on my head!  
  
Trowa: There are turkeys with feather boas tap dancing on your head?  
  
Duo: ::gasp:: There are?! Get 'em off, get 'em off!! ::runs around, flailing his arms::  
  
Trowa: ::sigh:: Just do the dare.  
  
Quatre: ::walks back into the room, thumbing through his VCR manual:: Actually, Trowa, as much as I hate to admit it, and as much as I hate to insult the hammers, you dared Duo to do something he'll never be able to achieve in his lifetime, even with the acception of the tap dancing turkeys. SO...  
  
Duo: ::abruptly stops running around:: So in other words, I win???  
  
Quatre: ::grumble:: I'm afraid so...  
  
Trowa: ::glares at Duo:: Stupid hammers...  
  
Duo: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I WIN! Looks like Margret has a bunch of chumps for avengers, wouldn't you say?! That's what she gets for being a LAMP!! ::pushes past the two and runs outside, still yelling in joy::  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: How true, Trowa, how true.  
  
Duo: (outside) ::stops cheering and jumping:: ::looks right:: ::looks left:: ::dives into the bushes and rummages around:: AHA! ::pops out:: At last, I've found you! ::hugs Margret close:: I'm sorry, my dear Margret, I didn't mean what I did...it's just, if any of them ever found out what we really had between us...well, I don't think the guys could've taken it...Wha? ::tilts head towards Margret:: Oh, of course! ::dives back into bushes:: Here it is! ::places lamp shade back atop Margret's head:: There ya go. Now, hows about dinner? My treat. ::walks off into the sun with Margret tucked lovingly under his arm, Western music playing in the background as the screen fades out::  
  
Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan: I never know just how to end these things...oh well. Hope you had fun! 


End file.
